clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Event
A Random Event described by Diosus as "The occasional strange event happening near you" though a more accurate description would be "the occasional strange event happening to you".Bartholomew the creator of random events will randomly abduct penguins through out Antartica and teleport them to these Random Events which are basicaly short minigames which often involve strange tasks in order to (escape) succeed.Upon the successfull completion of a random event:The winer will receive a prize of some sort. Current Random Events This is a list of all current Random Events,keep in mind that you might be abducted at any time! It should also be noted that often characters that EXIST in the random events possibely or likely do not exist with in the CPFW universe seeing as the random events appear to only exist with in a universe either parallel to this one or possibely in mear temporaly existant dimension that banishes it self from reality upon the completion and exiting of the random event. In other much more simpler terms Random Events occur in alternate realites. Puffle-Keeper Bartholomew may appear and teleport a penguin to Mister Puffle-Keepr who needs help with a Puffle Cage. If the player assembles it correctly, they will be returned to their original location with a Random Event Gift. If they fail, the player will be teleported to a random location with no reward. Evil Explorer Bartholomew may quickly appear and teleport the player off to help Explorer 767 capture his evil twin. The player must use the control panel in the next room to capture his twin who is wandering beneath a grabber arm with several similar-looking innocent penguins. Doing this correctly results in the player being sent back with a Random Event Gift. Grabbing innocent penguins on two attempts results in being teleported to a random location with no reward. Hole Digger Bartholomew may appear and quickly teleport the player into a feild with lots of holes where Leo the Hole Digger lives. He needs each of boxes he has to be placed in the appropriate holes before he'll teleport the player back from whence they came with a Random Event Gift. Failing to place any box in the right spot or doing nothing will result in being unable to leave (check with Leo to see what is what!). Pop Quiz! Bartholomew may quickly appear and teleport the player into the classroom of Mr.Drako (happens to be a genius dragon). If the player answers his three questions correctly they will receive a Random Event Gift and be teleported back after exiting through the door the good professor indicates. Catacombs Bartholomew may quickly appear and teleport the player into some catacombs, where the objective is to reach the centre and tag the spinning box. The faster this is done, the more valuable the prize found with in the Random Event Gift will become.Though it should be noted that Random Event gifts never contain objects with high value or power. Most random events are parodyed from runescape random events.So if your curious about what they might be parodyed from click here Trivia *Some random events might get retired by Bartholomew if they become too confusing or old. *There is rumoured to be a hidden random event involving Internet Memes. Category:stories Category:events